Dreamer
by TheSarcasticPsyco
Summary: Brooke was adopted into the Lovegood family just before her 11th birthday. Her adopted parents sent her to a wizarding school in the Rockies. When Xenophilius graduated They decided to send her to Hogwarts for her last two years of school. Join her while she starts a new school and meets our all time favorite Marauders!
1. Chapter 1

**Brooke RiverSong Lovegood :**

Metromauphus.

Dreamer personality, sometimes even a little _to wrapped up_ in her dreams!

Oh yeah, and she's adopted into the Lovegood family, only she knows of her past.

She was adopted just before her 11th birthday.

**Prologue:**

Brooke was the younger adopted sister of Xenophilius Lovegood, always known as crazy, kind and a real daydreamer, so people gave her nicknames, of which she had a few, Daydreamer or Dream for example. Or even cloud. Which was understandable to anyone who met her.

A talented witch, Brooke was sent to an 'artistic' school in the' rockies that had not many rules and let the students express themselves in any which way they wished.

That could be singing singing their lungs out, or even graffiti-ing the school if that's what they wanted to do.

Nobody quite knows why Brooke's parents did not send Xenophilius there too, as there seemed to be no particular reason at all.

Xeno felt no resentment towards his adopted sister, in fact they got along well. Not the closest siblings, but they did get along well.

When Xeno graduated Hogwarts his parents decided to move his adopted sister from the school in the rockies and take her to Hogwarts for her last two years.

That was where this story will begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Brooke's hair and eyes are blue at the moment.**

**Brooke's P.O.V.**

****Me and Lucy, my adoptive mother, quickly apparated to the Train station after a morning of calm and serene peace, That I knew not many families would have on the day their children had to return to school.

I was oh-so-organised because as I was going to a new school, I wanted to start it off well.

Luckily that worked.

I had already said goodbye to the rest of my adoptive family and then Lucy just came to see me of.

I slung the bag containing all of the shrunken belongings I needed to take to Hogwarts over my shoulder.

"Bye Brooke!" Lucy shouted to me above the noise of the thunder and rain hitting the glass roof of the train station fiercely.

"Bye!" I shouted back.

I was one off only five students there at that point, so I decided to go a get a compartment while I still could.

I climbed onto the train and walked to the very back.

Sitting down in one of the compartments I pondered what it would be like at Hogwarts.

Xeno had told me about the 4 houses, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. There was only one house I would have minded getting into, Slytherin, but Xeno told me that there was no chance of me getting in Slytherin.

Xeno himself had been in Ravenclaw, which was no surprise for me, he was very smart.

After a while of me sitting and reading through 'Hogwarts a history' the door slid open and a tall boy with wavy dark brown, almost black hair and stormy grey eyes entered the compartment.

"Can we sit here" he asked me loudly, before coming in and sitting down anyway!

Two other boys, one with messy, black just-rolled-out-of-bed hair and brown eyes and one with scruffy brown/blond hair and amber eyes, presumably his friends, filed into the compartment after him and sat down.

"Sorry about Sirius, he's rather nice really, just a bit rude sometimes" The amber-eyed boy apoligised to me.

"Hey!, Remus!" protested Sirius to the boy named Remus.

"Well it is true" Shrugged the third boy, "James you traitor!" Sirius shout at James.

"James, you can be just as bad, especially around Lily" Remus put in.

"Talking of Evans, I wonder where she is?" James pondered and the other boys groaned.

"I'm going to go find her, Bye!" James said cheerfully.

The other boys groaned as he left the compartment.

The amber eyed boy, Remus, turned to Brooke.

" Hey, sorry about that, James really dosen't know when to leave lily alone" He explained.

"Basially James loves Lily and she hates him" Sirius laughed.

"Anyhow, I'm Remus and this is Sirius, and the boy that just left the compartment is James, obviously" Remus explained.

"We normally have another person with us, but Peter's parents have sent him to another school temporarily, apparently to clean up his act 'cause he hangs around us!" Sirius told me,

"And the four of us together are the marauders!" He ended cheerfully.

"The Marauders?" I asked curiously.

"Yep!, we prank, embarrass people and generally cause havoc for Hogwarts!" He boasted.

"Didn't see you as the type Remus" I said with laughter in my voice,

"Neither did I" he answered, "But they reigned me in" He rolled his eyes.

"That's just because we're indescribably skilled at persuasion!" Sirius shouted, hugging Remus.

Remus rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

Just then James came back into the compartment, sporting a very red mark on cheek.

"What happened?!" Sirius cried out dramatically.

"What do you think happened?" James grumbled miserably, his tone matching the weather outside.

"I think Lily slapped you!" Sirius announced to James, who just grumbled in reply.

After James sat down me and Remus both started reading, while Sirius and James started talking away, with me or Remus adding a comment in every now and again.

Suddenly the train shuddered and came to a stop, the only being the rain thundering down on train and the thunder rumbling high in the sky.

What the? ...


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos seemed to erupt in the train, everybody wondering why the train had stopped, some even panicking, as this had never happened before.

"Quiet down, quiet down please" a voice said over the intercom, "I'm very sorry, but the train has broken down to due to technical problems" Technical problems?

"As this may take a while" The person on the intercom carried on "We will be coming round and will use a spell to turn your compartments into bedrooms, that will have the correct amount of beds for you to share with the other passengers in your compartment" They announced.

A _bedroom? _Just how long did they think we would be stuck for?

**A/N Very short, I know, sorry. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: I'm sure she's overjoyed **

**Remus P.O.V **(Just for the fun of it... this is no big revelation)

The whole train was stunned into silence.

Nothing like this has ever happened before**, **well, that anyone at the school at that moment could remember!

Suddenly the train burst into outrage and quickly the prefects started to rush around trying to calm everyone down.

In our compartment all there was, was an _awkward _stony silence as we listened to the chaos coming from the other compartments.

Suddenly Sirius jumped up, breaking the silence by screaming "Yay!, we get to room with our new buddy, brookie!" and dramatically hugs her.

"And i'm sure she's overjoyed to be rooming with worlds biggest toddler" I said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed while Brooke laughed and hugged him back, with James's snickering from my comment in ringing in the background.

I sighed but then started laughing to, along with everyone else in the compartment.

**Brooke's P.O.V**

This might not actually be that bad! I thought as I looked around the compartment at the people I would be temporarily rooming with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Pranking with the Marauders**

**Brooke's P.O.V **

After a while of talking clearly Sirius and James had become bored again.

"Why don't we go prank some Slytherins?" James asked.

"Hell yeah!" Sirius shouted back at him.

"Moooooooonyyyyyy?, Will you help us think of an idea?" Sirius begged Remus.

"No" Remus said simply, "You're not using me again!" He finished.

"Pleeeeaaasssseeee Reeeemus?" Sirius begged again, dragging the words out agonizingly slowly.

Remus sighed defeated. "Okay" he said tiredly. I laughed at Sirius and James eager responses, they really were quite funny!

"Brooke, will you help?" Before James could even finish the sentence I had screamed "Yes!" Causing lots of laughter in our compartment.

"So what are we going to do?" And the planning started...

_**_After about 20 minutes of prank planning, laughter and banter**_

**Sirius's P.O.V**

After a while Brooke came up with the perfect idea, it was totally ingenious!

So here's the idea:

We set up a speaker (Using magic, obviously) On the inside and out of the main Slytherin compartment - The people inside were Lucious Malfoy, Bellatrix Black (She was a black at that point), Regulus Black and Severous Snape. The speaker picks up whatever's being said in the compartment and broadcasts it to the rest of the train (Apart from the compartments where the teacher is making it into a place to sleep, the teacher hadn't got to the marauders compartment yet) without Snape, Malfoy, Or either Black knowing!

I never thought Brooke would think of such a great idea!

**-Back to the present moment-**

****We had been listening to their conversation for a while now and luckily everybody else on the train seemed to understand what was happening, even the other Slytherins hadn't told them what was going on!

Most people on the train had carried on their conversations, just quieter, but it was clear that everyone was listening.

Suddenly something interesting came up.

"So Lucious" Regulus began, "Got your eye on anybody lately?" A couple of snickers ran through some compartments, but not loud enough for the Prankies to notice.

"Yes, I have actually" Malfoy replied. "Who?" B. Black asked curiously.

"Uhh, It's, umm, Narcissa?" He said in a bit if a small voice.

And that was it, the whole train burst out laughing, including our compartment, even _Moony_ laughed!

"Wha-" R. Black started, before Snape noticed the speaker and quickly told the rest of them, who quickly threw the speaker out of the compartment, before sending a spell at it, so there was no way for it to carry on recording.

"You dead when we get back to Hogwarts, Marauders!" Bellatrix screeched and we just laughed harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Rooming with the Marauders**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

****We were all laughing and joking around when there came a knock on our compartment door and we all looked around to see one of the staff on the train, an older women with shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes, standing outside of the door.

"Would you mind coming out of the compartment for a couple of minutes so I can turn it into your room?" She asked us politely.

"Of course" I replied quickly before Sirius or James could. I quickly grabbed Sirius arm and dragged him out of the compartment.

James snorted and started slowly gallivanting out, after about five seconds of this Remus just pushed him out of the compartment and came out after him.

"Thank you" She said, politely once again.

Me and Sirius stood there playing rock paper scissors, James stood there with his head tilted to the side thinking and Remus was leaning against the wall watching us with an eyebrow raised and his book in his hand.

True to her word only a few minutes later the lady was finished and she told us -_Politely again- _that we could go back in again, no - And I quote- _funny business. _

We all just laughed, apart from Remus, who laughed awkwardly and blushed a tiny bit.

Walking back into the compartment this is what we saw:

Look at the picture on the right side of the screen -

Only there's no window and the beds are double beds, not single (And obviously there's no people). Oh, and the door isn't see through any more.

"Wow" Was the main reaction when we walked into the room. "Thanks" We all quickly said to the lady before she left. "That's okay" She said kindly to us before she left the compartment, or dorm, as it was more like then.

"So... I claim top bunk!" Sirius screamed, quickly climbing up the ladder and parking his but on the top left bed. "I'm with him!" I shouted quickly, before I climbed up the ladder like a spider monkey, before flopping down on the bed opposite Sirius.

"WOO!" He shouts, high-fiving me. James gives us both an offended look while Remus just rolls his eyes while shaking his head.

"Might want to watch what you do with those eyes" Sirius started, "One morning you might just wake up without them" I finished. Both of them just stared at us.

"Are you _sure_ they're not twins?" James asked Remus. "Not anymore" Remus replied.

We all just burst put laughing at the weirdness of our conversation. After we finished our laughing fit James decided to speak up "I don't think they are, Brooke has blue hair!". Sirius looked confused for a moment before he talked "Why _do _you have blue hair?". I laughed, "I'm surprised you din't bring this up before! I'm a metromauthus!" I told them, climbing down to sit with them on the floor, where they resided just after James of our comment on me and Sirius being twins.

We sat talking about any random thing for quite a while, me telling them about my family and how i'm adopted, Sirius sharing how he managed to annoy his family that summer.

After a while we go to bed, me top right, with James on the bed under me, Sirius opposite me with Remus under him. But after a couple of minutes lying in bed I heard James whisper to Sirius and Remus "Why do you think Evans hates me?".

I leaned over the railings, looking down at James. "Alright James, this year i'm going to teach you what your doing wrong" James looked up at me, his eyes wide "Really?!" He asked me excited. I nodded "First things first, don't call her Evans. Call her Lily" That's all I said before I turned over and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Finally home**

**James's P.O.V**

****All I thought about before I went to sleep was what Brooke had said to me. I just couldn't believe she was going to help me with Ev- _Lily, _I meant to say Lily.

-**Next Morning-**

Me and Remus got up, knowing quite well that we would have to wake to wake Sirius up, because there was no way he would ever be a morning person. We climbed up the ladder and sat on the edge of the small amount of floor there was between the bed and the ladder.

Looking at them you could tell both Sirius and Brooke were dead to the world. I wasn't surprised about either of them, Sirius was always like that when he slept and Brooke _did _look really tired yesterday.

Me and Remus agreed that I would wake Brooke up and he would wake Sirius up, so I walked over to Brooke to wake her up.

I _did not _know what I had agreed to!

**-Remus's P.O.V-**

****I was shaking Sirius and saying his name, trying to wake him up when suddenly I heard a cry from just behind me.

I spun around quickly, nearly falling back down the ladder and I saw James clutching his nose. "What happened?!" I asked him confused. "She punched me!" He exclaimed. I heard Sirius's voice behind me "Amen sister". He started laughing at James who was glaring at him "Let me try" He said, gesturing at Brooke. "I hope she kicks him in the family jewels" He muttered to me and I laughed.

He sat down and started talking to her, I couldn't quite hear what he said to her. Suddenly she shot up and out of bed, revealing what she was wearing to bed.

Ugh...

"Nice pajamas you have there" Sirius said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Sure that bed doesn't have room for two?"

Sirius flirting, should have known!

"If it did I would have locked you out of this room" Brooke said with an attitude.

I laughed and James shouted "Burn!".

Sirius just laughed with us and waited for Brooke to get down the ladder so he could get down himself.

**-Brooke's P.O.V-**

I was suspended in-between consciousness, listening too someone's voice trying to break throught to me. Suddenly it all became clear and I heard what they were telling me.

"Come on Brooke, get up or you'll miss breakfast and won't get food" That was all I needed to hear! I shot up like a rocket and saw Sirius sitting next to me, clearly he was the one who woke me up.

"Nice pajamas you have there" Sirius said to me, wiggling his eyebrows "Sure that bed doesn't have room for two" Ugh, he was flirting with me!

"If it did I would have locked you out of this room!" I sassed him. Like I was going to let him flirt with me!

I went over to the ladder and started to climb down just as I heard James yell "Burn!" and the other boys laugh.

I went and sat down on the carpet. "How do you think we'll get to eat?" James and Remus were howling with laughter. "So that's how you got her up!" James exclaimed to Sirius.

They all came down and sat on the floor with me, it went like this, but in a circle:

**Remus James**

**Me Sirius**

Suddenly a miniature feast, plates and cutlery just appeared in front of us!

**-Remus's P.O.V-**

Just after the food appeared in front of us Sirius spread his arms wide and said, in an impersonation of Dumbledore's voice said simply "Let the feast begin".

We all laughed at him, but quickly dug into the food. It was delicious, like Hogwart's food always is!

As Brooke leaned over to get something the bottom of her top rid up a little and I noticed something on her skin. "What's that?" I asked her curiously, pointing to her hip, where 'The thing' was.

"Nothing" She said, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Yes, there is, or you wouldn't look so guilty!" She slowly started getting up of the floor, looking like she was ready to bolt at any moment.

I quickly jumped forward and pulled the edge of her top up (For those dirty-minded people out there, not like that!) and looked at where I had seen it before. I was right. On her hip was a beautiful pheonix tattoo in a lovely sunset red colour.

"That's lovely" I said to her. She sighed, "Thank you". "What is it?" James asked me. "It's a pheonix tattoo" I told him. "Cool! Can we look?!" Sirius shouted. Not even waiting for an answer both of them came up to us and crowded around looking at the tattoo.

"You know, I swear I recognise this from somewhere" I tell Brooke.

"Really?" She asked, there was a look in her eye, I could tell she was hiding something.

"Yeah, I just can't remember what fro-" I was cut off as a voice came over the loud speaker.

"The train has been fixed, we shall be at Hogwart's for lunch and we will have the sorting then" The loud speaker announced.

For the rest of the day we just messed around in our room, not once did we see anyone else.

At one point we had to get changed into our school uniform and me, being a man, let Brooke have the room to change into, forcing Sirius and James to leave. Even then we didn't see anyone!

We were just sitting in our room when we heard lots of noise from outside of the compartment and we guessed that we had arrived at Hogwarts.

Climbing out of the train I was glad to say that I was finally back home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: Much too big of a heart**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

As we got of the train heard the sound of someone calling out for first years "Don't worry about it, just come with us in the carriages" Remus said to me. "Okay I said" and let Sirius drag me to one or the carriages.

As I sat in the carriage on the way to Hogwarts I couldn't help but start to daydream.

_***Daydream***_

**_I was flying through the soothing clouds, the breeze buffeting my flame-covered wings._**

_**As I looked below me I could see a beautiful lake, surrounded by a light splattering of forest, also with lots of pretty glittering streams leading off it. **_

**_As I flew I could hear the sound of the streams trickling below me until they faded from view._**

**_Suddenly the day turned into night and I found myself gliding above a dark, mysterious woods, with enough space in between the trees for me to see the main path through the woods. _**

**_Suddenly a beautiful, but chilling howl rose into the star-filled sky, elusive and lingering in the night._**

**_The howl made me curious and I was strangely drawn to it. _**

**_Shooting through the sky I made my descent, as I began to slow myself down and glide over the trees I noticed something emerge from behind a close bunch of trees. _**

**_Using my enhanced eye sight I could tell that this creature was a werewolf, not the least bit threatening in my current form._**

**_Due to it's keen sense of smell the werewolf could tell that I was there. It looked up at me with it's curious eyes and I gently took off again, gliding over the forest with the beautiful wolf running below me._**

**_*Daydream interrupted*_**

Sirius was snapping his finger's in front of my face and my day dream ended.

"You okay there Brooke?, I can see why you fit in perfectly well with the Lovegoods!" Sirius said with a grin on his face, James laughing heart fully at his comment. Remus rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Was that an insult?" I asked pretending to be extremely offended. "No, why of course my dear Lady! Anything to offend you!" Sirius told me just as dramatically as I had. I fake gasped and clutched a hand to my chest, flopping backwards and pretended to die.

Sirius and James started fake sobbing over my 'Dead' body. Remus laughed, but soon the fun ended. "Come on guys, we've arrived!" Remus told us happily. Sirius laughed "Well since Brooke's clearly dead I must carry her to the castle!" He announced gravely. Remus and James were practically dying of laughter _themselves! _

Sirius picked me up newly wed style and I struggled, trying to get away but Sirius tightened his hold and tutted. "Uh uh uh, you supposed to be dead, you can't go anywhere!" He exclaimed to me. I groaned and let my head flop back in exasperation. Remus and James laughed harder, if that were even possible!

Luckily nobody saw us whilst we were walking up to Hogwarts. When we got to the gate Sirius dropped me lightly on the floor. "THANK YOU!" I said offended, hitting him around the back of the head. "Oww!" Sirius complained. I rolled my eyes "Shouldn't have picked me up then!" I told him.

Sirius pouted and James snickered while Remus chuckled. We walked through the door and into the school. "I think your supposed to go stand with the first years" Remus told me. "Okay" I said cheerfully and we all gave our goodbyes as we went our separate ways.

"Midgets" (Author: No offense intended!) I muttered as I walked up to the first years. I arrived just as the teacher, a middle aged woman with brown hair that contained just a couple of grey streaks and Kind brown eyes.

She started to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Minerva Mcgonagall, Professor Mcgonagall to you, head of Griffindor house. The houses you will be sorted into are Huffle..." I zoned out after that, as Xeno had already explained everything about the houses to me. It only caught my attention again when she said "Now lets go in!".

We walked into the great hall and I didn't even bother to look at the ceiling, It was exactly the same as my room at home anyway.

A man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes stood up. As you have probably noticed we have a transfer student this year. She is in her Sixth year and has transferred from a school in the Rockies. Well, let's start the sorting now, shall we?"

The list went in order so there was a couple of other people called out before me.

"Lovegood, Brooke" Minnie (I don't like having to use her full name, so I gave her a nickname (; )

I walked gracefully up to the stool and gently sat down. Minnie placed the hat on my head and I reacted non-surprised to the voice in my head.** "So what do we have here, hmm? Well, you have all the loyalty of a Hufflepuff... hmm... You can be very cunning as you proved on the train"** The hat laughed out loud and I grinned at the memory.** "But most ****_certainly not a Slytherin! Much too big of a heart!_** **A Griffendor** **would fit you well... very courageous and you would definitely stand up for your friends if it was needed"** "I would protect my friends with my life!" She told the hat in her head. **"Indeed it seems. Then again it would be like a crime against nature if I were not to put you in Ravenclaw, you one of the brightest students i've ever seen!"**

Then the hat spoke out loud "So it must be-"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: What the hell moment**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

"Ravendor!" The hat shouted. The whole great hall went deadly silent. Only one thought ran through my head. **_WHAT THE HELL?!_**

**__**The bearded man spoke up. "Come to my office after the feast, we will sort out all the arrangements for this. Right now go sit with your friends".

I quickly hurried down to the table where James, Sirius and Remus were and sat down in the space like they had made for me.

(It goes like this):

_**Front of hall **_Rest of students__** James Me ****_Back of hall_**

Rest of students** Sirius Remus**

****Everyone stared at me as I walked down, it was a bit awkward, but in the end I didn't really care!

The rest of the sorting went on normally, with me cheering whenever a first year went to either Ravenclaw or Griffendor.

Finally it had finished! The bearded man began his speach.

"For those who do not know I am Professor Dumbledore, head teacher of Hogwarts. I wanted to remind you that the Forbidden forest is indeed _forbidden. _Also if your not sure of the banned items there is a list of them in Filch's office. All two-hundred of them."

The Marauders snickered and I laughed softly, understanding after lots of conversations while on the train, that most of the items on the restricted list were on there because of the Marauders doings.

Dumbledore carried on. "Welcome to Hogwarts those of you who are new. Welcome back those of you who are not new to this school. Let the feast begin!" I wasn't surprised when the food appeared then, due to the breakfast on the train that morning.

"I can't believe it, I though I was a one time case, a Black in Griffendor, but you're in _two different houses!_" Sirius exclaimed to me, James and Remus nodding in agreement.

"Why are you talking to _them?" _Said a beautiful auburn haired girl with bright green eyes who was sitting further up the table, glaring at the Marauders "No offense Remus" She added quickly. He nodded his head as if saying he understood.

"Believe it or not Evans, some people might actually like us!" Sirius exclaimed annoyed.

"Was I asking you Black?!" She exclaimed back at him. **(Authors note: Lily isn't being a bitch, just think about how James never leaves her alone and how Sirius doesn't exactly help)**

"Actually" I interrupted them softly, "They're my friends, but thanks for your concern anyway" I said.

Lily smiled kindly at me "If you ever need some girl company feel free to come to me" We grin at each other before going back to our separate conversations.

The boys just stare at me and Lily, looking bemused. I just laughed softly at them. They still looked confused.

I glare at Sirius while speaking to James, but not loud enough for anyone but the four of us to hear.

"Step two. Your friends have to be nice to Lily".


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine: So we were thinking...**

**Brooke's P.O.V**

After the feast I split ways with the Marauders and headed to where i'd been told Dumbledore's office was, obviously by the Marauders, it was like their second home sometimes. I saw a large golden Griffin (Author's note: At least i think that's what it is O.o) statue and said the current password I had been told by a prefect that had luckily being wondering past the statue when I arrived.

"Chocolate frogs" I told the statue clearly. The statue stating turning around and stairs appeared so I quickly jumped on the top stair so that I didn't have to climb the all of the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs I went to knock but a voice from inside stopped me "Come in Ms. Lovegood".

How did he know I was there? I thought to myself, oh well...

I padded lightly into the head teachers office and Dumbledore kindly beckoned me over to sit down. "So, as this came as a bit of a shock to all of us, I have made up some house arrangements that you should follow, if you agree with them of course"

He slid a piece of parchment over to me and I had a look at the arrangements and rules. This is what they were :

_Whenever house points are given they are to be split and shared between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. The teachers know so they will always give out an even amount of points._

_For sleeping arrangements there is a you have a bed in both a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor dorm, which you share with some other girls, just like any other student. However is there happens to be anything like a quarrel or some competitiveness between the two houses, you always have another room, it's in a place only you or I shall know. It is just like the room of requirement, which i'm sure the marauders have already told you about _(Just for the record they had indeed told me). _Only you will know the password to this room._

_As for house colours, I have decided to let you off on this one. As long as you wear the main school uniform you can accessorize in whatever colour you chose._

"I agree with all of those" I told Dumbledore. "That's good then, but there is just one more thing I would like to discuss with you before you leave. I wan't to give you every chance to play for your team in quiddich, but I am unsure of how to go about it". He told me apologetically.

"That's fine Professor, I had no intention on joining the quiddich team anyway. I have nothing against it, but I'm not the most competitive person you'll ever meet. I don't know how to play anyway" I smiled warmly at him.

"That's good then, you may leave now, I'm sorry if I've made you late for dinner" He said to me. "That's fine, I wasn't going to go anyway" I told him simply before I left the room and started to make my way towards the Gryffindor common room.

"James Pottor stop harrasing Lily Evans" I said to the Fat Lady, laughing to myself at the password Minnie set.

I walk straight up the stairs that I had been told led to the girls dorm and searched for the dorm with my name on it. It didn't take me long and i'm so tired that I don't bother to look at who my dorm mates are, I just flopped straight into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**-Tomorrow morning, still Brooke's P.O.V-**

I awoke to the sound of giggling above me and opened my eyes to see two girls sitting on either side of me, looking straight down at me.

One was a girl I recognised very well, by the name of Lily Evans and the other I recognise, a girl with lovely light, shoulder length caramel/brown hair and eyes to match, But I didn't recognise her as well as I did Lily. I remember the other girl from lunch yesterday, the one who was sitting next to Lily.

"Good morning!" Lily chirped brightly to me and I do the same back, my morning person attitude coming back. "Hello! I'm Alice Prewitt!" She greets me. "Hello, I'm Brooke Lovegood!" I reply cheerfully and we all grin at each other.

I sit up and quickly rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Should we go down to breakfast?" Alice asks. "I think that It would _probably _be a good idea getting getting dressed first, don't you?" Lily asked tilting her head to the side, while giving Alice a 'duh' look. "Oh. Yeah" Alice replies sheepishly. We all burst out laughing at Alice's forget fullness.

A confused expression came over Lily's face and she looked at me. "Were you at dinner last night?, we couldn't see you anywhere and you weren't sitting with the Marauders!" She asked me confused. "No, I wasn't at dinner. I had just been going over the arrangements for being in _Ravendor _with Dumbledore. There was no point of going to the feast and I was tired anyway so I just came here and went to bed. Did anything important happen?" I question her.

Alice answered for her. "The only import thing was the announcement that we have the rest of the week free of school, because of the train incident!" She squealed. Then we all just talked happily about any random while picking out our outfits. After a while we had all picked our outfits and we all just got changed in the dorm room, being girls.

When we got down to the common room it was exactly seven AM. There wasn't many people in there, only three seventh years and two first years who were clearly too excited about being at Hogwarts to have slept any longer. The moment we stepped out of the portrait we just burst out laughing at the obscenity of it all. Gryffindor, the supposed party house of Hogwarts and the common room couldn't have been more silent!

We joked around and talked all the way to the Great hall, in no hurry to arrive. Once we did get to the Great hall we took our time eating, chatting to no end throughout all of breakfast, where once again there was hardly any people. By the time we had left roughly a quarter of the hall was full. On the walk up to the Gryffindor common room we saw about ten people, only one person Lily and Alice gave attention too (I say Lily and Alice because I didn't know him at the time), a boy who I was introduced to as Frank Longbottom. As we walked away Alice blushed a bit, which caused me and Lily too tease her loads the rest of the way.

When we got to the portrait Alice said the password "James Pottor stop harassing Lily Evans". Me and Alice were practically dying of laughter as we collapsed into the common room, which was totally empty due to everyone that was up having gone to breakfast. Lily scowled and glared at us but it didn't last long before she cracked a grin and starting laughing with us.

We all jumped onto sofas, me on a separate one than Lily and Alice, as they were on the sofa opposite mine and there was a coffee. We talked for ages, until I heard someone come up behind me. Lily and Alice scowled at the person behind me and whoever it was lent down and whispered in my ear "We were worried about you when you didn't come to dinner, come with me". I recognised Sirius's voice. "I'm sure it can wait, i'm talking to the girls right now" I whispered back, not turning around to look at him.

Sirius sighed and for a moment I thought he had actually listened to me and left. But then he hopped over the back of the sofa, landed next to me, took his shoes of and sat his very **BARE, SMELLY FEET **on the coffee table between the two sofas. Eww!

Lily and Alice had disgusted looks on their faces and I din't blame them! "Don't mind me Ladies, just wanted a bit of a rest!" Sirius exclaimed to Lily and Alice. I swear i'm going to kill Sirius when I get the chance!

We carried on our conversation and believe me, awkward was an understatement! It only took about two minutes before Lily and Alice excused themselves. "We should probably go now" Lily started, "Yeah busy busy! Coming Brooke?" Alice asked me. before I could even answer Sirius did for me. "Sorry girls, Brooke has plans with us Marauders today!" He told them excitedly. They said their hurried goodbyes and rushed off, leaving only me and Sirius in the common room.

When they were out of sight Sirius turned to me "Look!, You're not busy any more, let's go!" He beamed at me. "You did that on purpose" I exclaimed, scowling at him. He tried to give me puppy dog eyes, key word being **tried.** He failed miserably. "Please forgive me" He begged me. I burst out laughing at him failed attempt and said "As long as you never try doing puppy dog eyes to me again!". He grinned big and instantly shouted "DEAL!".

"Come on then" He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to where I could only guess the rest of the Marauders were. I was right, we were walking down one of the hallways when Sirius suddenly threw open the door of an abandoned class room where James and Remus were each sitting on a desk. Sirius let go of my wrist and sat on a desk, which I did too, so we sat in a square.

**James Remus**

**Sirius Me**

" So what did you drag me here for?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. "Well, we wanted to know if you could help us with a prank" Sirius said. I grinned "Of course!". James spoke. "So we were thinking... Dying ?"

* * *

**A/N ; When I started writing this a thought cat into my head. If Filch's cat is called **MRS**.Norris does that mean his cat's married?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Caught by Lily and Alice**

We were running down the corridor, trying to avoid Filch who had just found his 'Precious little kitty kat' as Remus had put it, when James suddenly pulled us all into a spare class room.

_***Flashback***_

_**I had agreed to dyeing Mrs. Norris and Me, James and Sirius were currently sitting in a broom cupboard trying to dye the stupid cat blue while Remus was on look out for any one walking past. Why bother if were in a broom cupboard you may ask. Because it Mrs. Norris is making sounds like she's being strangled, that's why! **_

_**We were all groaning at how loud Mrs. Norris was being when suddenly Sirius himself shouted loud enough to be heard over the horrible screeching "The little s##t scratched me!". "Shut up! We might be heard Padfoot!" The thought that ran through my mind at that moment was 'Seriously James, seriously? It already sounds like we're torturing somebody in here, it can't get any worse!'**_

**_I voice my thoughts, "James, don't bother, it can't get worse than the noises Mrs. Norris is making! Don't worry, we're nearly done anyway!" Just as I say that we had done with her and we quickly threw the new blue version of Filch's cat out of the broom cupboard and made a dash for it with Remus._**

**_As we ran down the corridors we heard a shout from behind us "Who's done this to my cat?!". Oops. We ran even faster as we heard the steps of Filch coming after us._**

**_*Flashback over*_**

**__**James pulled out a piece of folded black parchment and tapped his want on it saying "I solemnly swear I am up to no good". Ink appeared on the map, reviling a map of Hogwarts. An exact map. All over the map were every hidden passage in Hogwarts and the location of every person in the school!

"So let me guess" I said with an eyebrow raised, "A creation made by you Marauders". "Yep!" Sirius announced proudly. "But you have too promise not to tell anyone, or we'll have to use a memory charm on you!" James told me. I snorted to myself, they wouldn't be able to use a memory charm now that they'd told me! But that didn't matter anyway. "Of course I promise not to tell anyone! I think it's genius!" I yell back at them. "Thanks, but I think we should use it to check that Filch has gone by, don't you guys?!" said Remus. So we looked at the map and indeed Filch had gone by.

"Well, I'm going to take a nap, in cue of_ later events_, see you later guys" Remus said to us and left. The way he emphasized the words 'Later events' made me curious, as it was clearly a bit of a reminder to James and Sirius, who had both nodded their heads at him. I didn't make my curiosity obvious though, instead just smiling and saying "See you later Remus". Remus nodded his head and left.

"I'm going to go practise some quiddich, I know it's not quiddich season yet, but I've been made captain and I want to keep my skills up! Sirius is on the team too, the captain gets too pick person from last years team too defiantly play on the team again and I chose Sirius!" James boasted. "Can I come?" Sirius asked. "Course you can!" James exclaimed. "We'll see you later then Brooke" James says as I split ways from them outside of the classroom. "Bye!" I shout as I walked away.

I wondered around the school for a while, having no clue of what to do now that my friends were gone. While walking I wondered about what Remus had clearly been pointing out to James and Sirius. 'Due to later events?' The only thing that came to mind was him staying up all night, but what would he be doing that Sirius and James would know and Remus wouldn't want to tell anyone else? Weird!

I really wanted to go out flying, just to spread my wings and glide through the sky, I was desperate to get into my other form! But people would see me, i'm type of hard to miss in my other form. Being on fire and all. In the end I decided to go and watch James and Sirius practise, not like I had anything else to do.

Walking to what I could only guess was the quiddich pitch I saw Sirius and James messing around on their brooms and throwing a ball to each other. I went and sat down in one of the stands. After about twenty minutes of watching them practise Sirius and James seemed to notice that I was there.

They both flew over to me and landed in the stand. "Do you want to play Brooke?" James asked me. "No thanks" I declined with a crooked smile on my face. James and Sirius both gasped at my refusal. "Do you even know _how _to play quiddich?" Sirius questioned with wide eyes. "Uhh... not really" I said sheepishly. Both of them gasped. Sirius pretended to faint, throwing a hand to his forehead and falling dramatically into James's arms.

"Sirius get off me, your to heavy too heavy for me to carry!" James exclaimed and I laughed. Sirius looked offended, but he quickly started laughing at the look on James's face. "The only person I should have in my arms is my Lily-flower!" James shouted. Me and Sirius both rolled our eyes at him.

"Rule number three!" I shouted at James, "No obsessing over Lily all the time!; She doesn't apprieciate it! Rule number four! Stop giving Lily pet names! Maybe when your going out, but not now! Rule number five! Lily is not a possession! You don't own her, so stop calling her _'Yours'_!".

"Okay" James said simply, both miserable as well as happy if that's even possible. Sirius looked dumb-founded. He blinked twice before before speaking. "Back too subject. We're going to teach you how to play quiddich tomorrow, it's getting dark and must be dinner time by now, we missed lunch, LETS GO EAT!".

Sirius grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto the broom in front of him, making me yelp with surprise and then both himself and James took off towards the ground. Once we landed they put all of the stuff away in the quiddich shed before the three of us all ran to dinner.

* * *

**-Nearly 7PM that night-**

I was sitting in bed, fighting off the urge to shift forms and go for a fly. Nobody would see me, it was starting to get dark I finally decided. I jumped out of the dorm window (Obviously Lily and Alice were down in the common room) before shifting forms and relishing the feeling of the cool night against my flaming body.

I flew over the Whomping Willow and was very surprised to see that it was completely still. I swooped down and landed on one of the thick branches, praying to myself that it didn't start moving. Luckily it didn't. I heard a voice I recognised very well. "What the bloody hell's a pheonix doing in the Whomping Willow?!". Sirius. I looked down and sure enough, standing below the Willow were the Marauders.

What were the _Marauders_ doing standing under the _Whomping Willow _at _7PM_?!

"Never mind" Remus said quietly, "We have to go". "Sorry Remus, let's go" James said apologetically and they all rushed into a small tunnel under the Willow that I hadn't noticed before. I waited about ten minutes before I was sure they weren't coming back out anytime soon. Just before I was about to take off the Willow sprung into action, flinging me off it's branches. It only took me a couple of seconds in the air to regain control of my body, flapping my wings and twirling into the air.

I flew back too the castle in no hurry, glidng through the window and landing in my human form on my bed.

Looking up I noticed Lily and Alice both staring at me wide eyed. Oops.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: A fly in the moonlight**

**Lily's P.O.V**

Me and Alice went into our dorm room and Brooke wasn't there. That was weird, I swear she had came up there while we were in the common room! Alice looked at me, clearly thinking the same thing.

"She probably went back down and we just didn't notice her" Alice shrugged. I nodded my head but somehow knew that wan't the case.

The window was open but neither of us bothered to close it, as the night wasn't too cold. We sat chatting on our beds. The order went like this:

**Alice's bed My bed Brooke's bed (Empty)**

**Door**

After a while of talking and giggling about nothing important a bird's loud caw came from right outside the window and we both turned around just in time to see a beautiful flaming pheonix fly through the window. It landed softly on the empty bed and _shifted? _**Into ****_Brooke!_**

She looked up and saw us staring at her, I could only guess we were both wide eyed. She gasped and started stuttering. "Y-you won't t-tell any-anyone w-will y-you?" She stuttered in a nervous panic.

"Of course not!" both Alice and I exclaimed.

"Thank you so much" she breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I do have a question. Why didn't you tell us that your an animagus? Were you even ever going to tell us?" I asked with a sour look on my face.

"Yeah, Lily's right. Don't you trust us?" Alice put in miserably.

Brooke started to get defensive.

"Well forgive me for not telling people I haven't even known for a week one of my biggest secrets! It's not exactly something I want the whole school to know!" she shouted angrily before storming out of the dorm.

**-Brooke's P.O.V-**

I stormed through the common room and out of the portrait, ignoring the stares that were directed at me. Once I had got outside into the the light of the full moon I checked around to make sure no-one else caught me in my human form.

As there was nobody there I shifted and glided into the forest. I heard a long, chilling wolf howl and some urgent shouts as I landed on a deadly thin tree branch. "Quick! He's getting towards the school!" someone shouted. "If we round him off now we might be able to get him back to the Willow!" another person shouted. I recognised both of the voices, but I didn't have time to match voices to faces before a huge, angry werewolf came charging out from behind some trees, with a scruffy black dog and a stag trailing behind it, trying to catch up, but not succeeding.

I quickly blocked the wolf's way, knowing that I couldn't let it anywhere near the school. Flying in front of the wolf I twirled around it, leading it back into the forest on an agonizingly slow pace.

I kept that up until dusk, when to werewolf started painfully transforming back into it's human form. I never got to see who it was though, as whoever they were tripped while still in their wolf form, accidentally falling towards me, not giving me enough time to dodge.

I got hit with a huge paw over the head and that was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**-James's P.O.V-**

Me and Sirius exchanged sorrowful glances, as we wanted to help the unconscious pheonix, but we knew that we had to get Remus back to the hospital wing.

Due to the pheonix being there he hadn't recieved at many injuries as normal, but he still had some.

Myself and Sirius picked up Remus and carried his dead wait between us all the way to the hospital wing, regretfully leaving the pheonix back in the forest.

Merlin I hoped it was okay.


End file.
